


The End of the Knight

by ofcandyandlace



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VIII: The Last Jedi
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-28
Updated: 2018-01-07
Packaged: 2019-02-23 03:17:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,861
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13181235
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ofcandyandlace/pseuds/ofcandyandlace
Summary: The Resistance is in hiding and dwindling at an alarming rate. Each time they face The First Order more of them are killed and Rey is wondering how much longer it can last. All the while she can feel Kylo getting stronger and stronger as his anger begins to reach breaking point. Unable to sever their connection she fears he will eventually tear down her wall and exposing the Resistane and the glint of darkness that lives inside her.While laying low on a gem mining planet in the outer rim, Rey comes into contact with a strange woman who is sensitive with the force but unwilling to aid in their cause. Who is she and why does Rey want her help so badly?





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> This is a Kylo/Rey relationship story, but you need to be in it for the long haul. It's my idea of what I would like the last movie to be like. The OFC is not for romantic reasons but the answer to a question that is searing into my mind after seeing The Last Jedi. Updated weekly and hopefully more. First time publishing on AO3 so please be gentle, but I appreciate constructive critisism. 
> 
> The Prologue is short, but I will be updating in a few days with the already written first chapter. 
> 
> And yeah, none of this stuff belongs to me except the OFC :P
> 
> Enjoy

PROLOGUE

 

It was a faint, yet sharp sensation. Like stepping barefoot onto a prickle. It’s not enough to hurt you but your brain automatically alerts you to its presence. It’s not meant to be there. It’s not meant to be here.

Rey sat forward in her seat.  
“I’m just saying that I think it wou-.”  
“Ssssshhhh.” Rey said as he held up her hand.  
Poe fell silent. He watched as Rey’s face formed into an expression of awareness. He looked around and she grabbed his shoulder.  
“Don’t do that, I don’t want them to see you.”  
Where are you hiding? Rey could feel an ebbing through the force. Weak, but definitely there. It wasn’t like when one of Ren’s knights had been looking for her, trying to seek her out. There was no malice, no malevolence, but on the other side of the coin, there was no friendliness, no welcoming. There was nothing, just existence. They didn’t realise they were projecting. A child? She would have to be careful not to startle them.

 _Can you hear me?_  
The connection was suddenly severed and the ebbing disappeared. A child wouldn’t know how to do that. Poe noticed Rey’s agitation.  
“Do we need to alert the others?” His hand automatically found his blaster and Rey had to grab his hand.  
“No. Well, I don’t know. I don’t think so. They weren’t looking for us. They were…they didn’t know they were projecting. I think they are trying to hide from me.”  
“Why else would they hide from you if not to conceal their intent?”  
“I don’t know. But I don’t think we need to do anything drastic just yet.”

Truth be told, Rey could not face evacuating the Resistance again. Less than a month ago they had had to scatter across the galaxy to avoid The First Order. One of Kylo’s Knights had managed to infiltrate one of their safe houses and they only escaped with minutes to spare. It was a constant game of cat and mouse, and each time they lost a few more mice. It broke her heart and she honestly did not know how much more she could take.

She was distracted by a fluttering of the force, just for a second, as a woman looked around and went for the exit of the bar. She had tried to make the glance look natural, but there was a fear in her eyes that could not be missed. Rey motioned her head towards the woman and gripped Poe’s arm.  
“Careful. She’s skittish, but I don’t think she means us any harm.”  
“Should we even bother then?”  
“She’s scared of me, and I want to know why.”

They kept their distance as they followed her along the back alleys of Prytis. The scattered street lamps provided ample light so they could fall back easily without losing sight of her. The woman tried several times to lose them without success so when she neared a group of people she fumbled with her purse purposely sending coins skitting across the path, the clinks echoing in the darkness. The group all scrambled for the coins, pushing each other aside and in the commotion, she veered down a deserted under path. It would have worked, if it wasn’t for her ponding heartbeat which Rey could hear thrumming through the force and cool night air. Rey motioned for Poe to loop around in an attempt to close her down. The heartbeats were becoming more frantic, more desperate and Rey almost stopped, not wanting to frighten her, but she had to know.

Rey sensed Poe coming from the other direction, something the woman had missed in her haste and when she saw him walking towards her and Rey coming from the other direction she instinctively drew into a defensive stance.  
“Why are you following me?” Her voice was loud, but the shake it held betrayed her fear.  
“We’re not going to hurt you.” Rey said calmly, her hands up.  
“Forgive me, but trapping someone in a dark passage doesn’t particularly back that up. I’ll ask you again, why are you following me?”  
“Why are you running?”  
Rey’s question caught her of guard, but she recovered. “You expect me to idly standby when someone follows me out into the darkness?” she indicated to Poe’s blaster. “Especially someone armed.”  
“You were reaching out.”  
She feigned ignorance. “I never spoke to anyone in that bar, particularly not you.”  
“You know what I mean.”

Silence. Rey tried her luck.  
_Why are you afraid?_  
The woman made no indication she heard Rey, except for the almost unperceivable twitch of her right eye.  
_You don’t have to be afraid of me._  
The woman still refused to reply, looking directly in front of her at the cobblestones that pathed the road.  
_I won’t hurt you._  
“Get. Out. Of. My. Head.” She was quiet and seething.  
Her fear was now palpable. It hung over them like a rain soaked robe, weighing them both down. Instinctively Rey reached out with her hand.  
“Why are you so afraid?”

“Don’t touch me!”  
Rey felt the unmistakable push of the force and landed on her back. She had let her guard down. They both knew Rey was much more powerful, it was merely a warning.  
“You reek of him! I can feel him seeping through your skin and out of your pores. He’s everywhere.”  
“Who?”  
“You know who I mean. Him. Ben Solo. Kylo Ren. I don’t care what you call him, just stay away from me.”  
She sprinted, slamming into Poe and using what little energy she had left to send him crashing to the floor. She darted into the night and when Poe went after her Rey called him back.  
“Let her go.”  
“But we might need her.”  
“We will need her, but I won’t force her.” hide


	2. Spats and Memories

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Finn needs to get his shit together. Rose needs more than a hug. Poe needs food. Rey needs to get into Kylo's head.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the wait. So much shit has gone down this NY already. I hope you enjoy the next installment. I

“We need to start recruiting more people. One person here and there isn’t going to cut it.” Finn was tapping gently on the generator Rose was fixing, airing his frustration.

      “I know.”

      “I mean it’s not like there aren’t people who hate The First Order,” tap tap tap, “We

just need to convince them we can win.”

      “I know.” Rose closed her eyes and focused on the two wires that zapped and hissed when she connected them.

      “It would help if we didn’t have to run and hide every two seconds.” tap tap tap tap tap tap.  “We need time to persuade people. Help them understand we are in the right.”

      “I know.” Rose yelped when one of the sparks burnt her finger. Finn didn’t even hear.

      “Having to leave as soon as we settle only makes them more nervous.” tap tap tap tap tap tap tap tap tap. “We never have any credibility.”

      “I know!” Rose threw down the wires and crawled out of the generator. “And stop with the tapping, it echoes like crazy in there!”

Finn drew back at her expression. “Sorry, I just-.”

She sighed, “Finn, I know. We all know.” She sucked on her finger to soothe the burn.             “You don’t think I want all that stuff too? That Rey doesn’t? That Poe doesn’t?” She walked away, leaving him there to his thoughts.

 

 

Finn hated feeling helpless. He had been helpless his whole life. Helpless when he was snatched away from his family at the age of eight to train as a stormtrooper. Helpless when he was beaten for not wanting to participate in violent training. Helpless when he stood before the village in Jakku and watched whole families being gunned down. The Resistance had given him freedom. Freedom to fight for what was right. But now he felt helpless again. Just as he had felt when he had dragged Rose’s limp body into the hanger at Crait.

 

It had taken them a few days to find a suitable place to hide and he didn’t leave Rose’s side. He was of course ecstatic to see Rey, and she had been kind as always and held Rose’s hand and his, willing them to get through. It was an odd thing. He was so sure he and Rey had a connection, but then he met Rose and he realised his connection with Rey was one of strong friendship. Having never had friends before, he hadn’t realised what his emotions meant. But it was different with Rose.

 

And yet, two months later and he still hadn’t managed to tell her how he felt, despite her kissing him. She hadn’t remembered most of what happened, and when he’d probed her about what she did remember, she hadn’t mentioned the kiss. Perhaps it was better this way. But as he watched her huffing off towards the base he wondered how it was better. He should have gone after her. Gone after her and apologised. Instead he just slumped into the closet object that resembled a chair.

 

 

Rey and Poe arrived back at the base to find a sulking Finn.

      “I’m going to go with he and Rose had another spat and Finn has no idea that it was a spat.”

Rey elbowed Poe in the ribs. “Quiet, he’ll hear you.”

Finn was busy tearing up some dead leaves that had blown in.

      “Looks like you are having a productive evening.” Poe jabbed jokingly.

      “Oh,” Finn hadn’t noticed them come in, “yeah…Rose couldn’t get the generator working, so she stormed off.”

      “The generator? She couldn’t get the _generator_ going?” Rey elbowed Pow again.

Finn stood and brushed off the mess from the crushed leaves. “Yeah, something about the…something…I wasn’t really listening.”

      “Where is she now?” Rey asked

      “I don’t know, probably went to the cots to sleep.”

      “Maybe you should go and look for her? If she’s frustrated she might need someone to talk to?” Rey was trying her best to tell Finn what to do without actually telling him what to do.

      “I doubt it. She’s…she’s pretty independent.”

 

Rey wanted to strangle Finn but she just smiled. Even with her limited knowledge of social interactions she knew Finn was doing the worst thing possible.

      “Are you sure? Everyone needs to talk it out sometimes, even people as strong as Rose.”

      “Yeah, even I like a good talk now and then.” Poe added, trying to help.

      “Nah…I think I’ll just go for a little walk.” Finn strolled away, as Rey mock strangled him behind his back.

 

      “He’ll get there.” Poe said lowering Rey’s hands. “Just give him some time.”

      “That’s the problem though, isn’t it? We might not have much more time. I don’t want him to die not knowing how she feels about him. Or the other way around. This war is tragic enough without things like that happening.”

      “You’re a good person Rey, but sometimes you just have to let people figure it out themselves. You can’t fix everything.” Poe gave a soft smile and gripped her shoulder. “You don’t have to fix everything.”

      “I know…but you know what? I can fix this generator.” Rey broke into a smile as Poe shook his head and rolled his eyes.

      “You sure are a sucker for punishment. I am going to go get some food, I’ll try and scrap something into a bowl and save it for you.” He disappeared down the hallway towards the makeshift mess.

 

Rey was grateful for friends. Growing up on Jakku there was no room for friends. It was survival at its most base and friends were only friends as long as it benefitted them. Here though she had a comfort she’d never known, despite being constantly on the run. They would be there for her until the end, whether that was tomorrow or ten years from now. And in return, she would spend her life protecting them.

 

She knew she should talk to Leia about the woman they had encountered today, but it could wait until morning; the challenge of the generator too great. It had been a while since she had been able to get her hands dirty as she was always needed elsewhere and they had a fine technician in Rose.

 

She also wanted time to process the encounter on her own. The comments the strange woman made about Kylo has shaken her. The idea that another force user could sense their bond was unnerving especially as she had made sure it remained closed, or at the very least it had remained closed of its own volition. At yet, this woman could still sense it. It would be a tactical game to gain her trust and Rey hoped the First Order would not find them before she had.

 

 

The generator was much more damaged than Rey had realised and she was soon growing as frustrated as she imaged Rose had. Stupid thing. Just as she reached for a wrench she felt a ripple in the air around her. Thinking the woman had perhaps traced them back here she jumped up and to her absolute horror saw Kylo standing just inside of the base.  Her first instinct was to warn the others, but as she went for her staff his movements gave her pause.

 

He sat calmly and crossed his legs, taking up a meditative posture. The bond. Dammit! She’d let her guard down by thinking about it. Perhaps that woman was a decoy to throw her off. She focussed on closing it, but when she tried to break away she was met with resistance. Was he doing this? If he was he made no indication. In fact, he’d made no indication he could see her at all.

 

She silently padded towards him, staff in hand. He hadn’t moved. She scuffed her foot slightly and he still did not move. Why couldn’t he see her? She stood before him and remembered how they had touched hands on Ahch-To. Could she touch him? Strike him down then and there? It was no less than he deserved. And yet, as she watched him meditate, his face still bore the strain of a man full of conflict.

 

His eyebrows twitched and there was nothing peaceful in his meditation. She knew this war would never be over until Kylo Ren was dead and still she felt a sadness inside of her to know that was his fate. So much anguish and hate, so much death. Why could he have not just gone with her? Why did he have to kill his past to forget? Perhaps if she knew how he felt inside. Perhaps if she could just see. She knelt to his level and watched his pained face. _Let me see._ She pleaded to him, to the force, to herself. _Let me see._

 

Rey was standing on the steps of an old temple, on a lush, forest planet. The wind bit through her summer clothes and there, on the steps, just up from her, sat a young Kylo, holding a worn book in his hands. He couldn’t have been more than fifteen. He was deep in thought, his eyebrows knitted. Rey peered over the edge of the book, but the pages were blank. That part of this memory was clearly not important.

 

In the distance there was a commotion. Young voices shouting and screaming and the sound of fathiers cantering. Kylo slammed shut his book and started running towards the location of the noise. Rey followed close behind. When he crested the hill, he spread out his fingers and Rey got there just in time to see three young boys falling backwards.

      “Leave her alone!”

 

The boys scattered as he made his way to a young girl who was clinging onto the neck of a juvenile fatheir.

      “They were throwing stones at them again.”

Rey couldn’t see the girl’s face as it was mostly covered with a hood but from her viewpoint but she could tell she was younger than he, perhaps eleven or twelve. Kylo stroked the fatheir and checked it over.

      “He looks ok.” He assured.

The girl let it go and it galloped off to the rest of the herd.

      “Why are they always so mean to me?”

 

Kylo lent down and put his hand on the girl’s shoulder. “Because you’re different. And they don’t understand yet that being different is what makes you special. But they will one day, I promise.”

      “Ben!” Luke’s voice bellowed across the plains as he stamped down to them, “what have I told yo            u about using your force powers on the younger students? It is completely unacceptable.”

      “Even if they saw fit to attack an innocent fatheir and then Alora for protecting them?” Rey could feel the resentment flowing from Kylo.

      “I expect you, as the oldest, to show some sense of discipline. We do not use the forc-.”

      “Master Skywalker,” the young girl piped up from behind Kylo, “it’s not Ben’s fault, it’s mine.” She slipped off her hood and Rey let a gasp fly from her mouth. It was her, the strange woman from the bar.

 

The dream evaporated and as she looked down she saw Kylo staring up at her, his eyes full of rage.

 

**_If I catch you inside my memories again, I will kill you myself._ **


End file.
